PROGRAM DESCRIPTION (See instructions): The Mouse Genetics Laboratory (MGL) Shared Resource provides Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) members with access to state-of-the-art technologies required to create and efficiently study genetically modified mice. Genetically modified mice have been vital tools for cancer studies for many years, enabling researchers to determine the roles of specific genes in cancer-relevant traits such as immune evasion, tumor initiation, and metastasis. MGL produces transgenic and knockout mice, cryopreserves mouse sperm and embryos, performs embryonic stem cell gene targeting, assists with mouse embryo manipulation, and provides scientific consultation. These services provide MCC members convenient, cost-effective access to genetically modified mice. Access to these mice and associated technologies is critical to the ongoing work of the MCC, including members of the Genetic Mechanisms of Cancer, Immunology, and Cell Signaling Programs. Transgenic mice produced by this shared resource have been used to create a system for performing transposon-based forward genetic screens for cancer-associated genes in hepatocellular carcinoma, glioma, T cell leukemia, and colorectal cancer, among others. Other transgenic mice have been used to produce models of B cell malignancy, breast cancer, and other tumor types, and to study aspects of T cell development and immunity. These studies have relevance for understanding tumor surveillance and methods to break tolerance for antitumor immunity. MCC members have also studied the DMRT family of transcriptional regulators and the interaction between loss of developmental control and development of testicular tumors. MGL is co-directed by David Largaespada, PhD who has 24 years of experience with mouse biomedical research, and Anindya Bagchi, PhD who has more than 10 years of experience. Ms. Sandra Wagner has overseen the day-to-day operations of MGL for 15 years and educates users of the laboratory on policies, protocols, and maintenance of transgenic mouse strains. The MGL has served the MCC for 15 years, since the MCC was established. The value of MGL has been recognized by the University community with a need to accommodate work not related to cancer. During the last period of support, the Academic Health Center has become the administrative home of the MGL. We anticipate that this Shared Resource will continue to serve investigators who require in vivo genetic confirmation of important hypotheses involving many aspects of cancer biology.